


Amour retrouvé

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alstraoemeria est la femme de Thranduil, Battle of Five Armies, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Alstraoemeria Potter a toujours eu des rêves étranges, des rêves concernant une vie différente au milieu des elfes, la femme dont elle rêvait était même une reine, la femme de Thranduil et père de Legolas. Mais ce n'était que des rêves, enfin jusqu'à ce que Luna lui dise que c'était une vie intérieure. Ça ne changeait rien au final, sauf que tout le monde ne pensait pas comme ça, et pas n'importe qui, les Valars.





	1. Les Valars

 

Alstraoemeria Potter avait toujours fait des rêves étranges, des rêves au sujet d'un autre monde, un monde très différent de celui là, sans technologie, dans un style plus médiéval. Un monde où il y avait des êtres humains, des nains, des gens de petites tailles avec des grandes barbes, des hobbits, des gens de petites tailles avec de grands pieds velus et des oreilles en pointes. Des créatures monstrueuses tels que les orques et les gobelins, mais surtout des elfes. Rien à voir avec les elfes de maison du monde sorcier non, plus les elfes des légendes, grands avec des oreilles en pointes et des longues vies, partageant une connexion avec la nature aussi. C'était étrange ces rêves pour Alstraoemeria parce qu'elle s'imaginait comme une des elfes, et pas n'importe qui, la femme d'un roi elfique, la femme du roi Thranduil même. Thranduil était un grand elfe blond avec un air un peu hautain mais jamais avec elle dans ses rêves il était doux, tendre et il était un père aimant. Certains rêves étaient très étranges, tellement réels même, particulièrement celui de la mort de la femme de ce roi elfique, le désespoir sur le visage de Thranduil faisait peine à voir et à chaque fois, Alstraoemeria éprouvait le désir de le consoler, de le rassurer. Mais c'était bien plus que ça, elle voyait le jeune elfe, l'enfant Legolas et elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, et ces gens, dans ses rêves, lui manquaient. C'était Luna qui lui avait donné une explication, les vies antérieures, Hermione n'avait pas été convaincu au début mais après la lecture de plusieurs ouvrages, son amie, sa sœur, avait accepté l'idée que les gens pouvaient avoir plusieurs vies et s'en souvenir parfois. Hermione avait changé depuis leur première rencontre mais la brune éprouvait toujours le besoin d'avoir des preuves, et dans le cas où les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes à son gout alors elle cherchait encore et encore. 

Le problème c'était que même si elle avait accepté que Thranduil et Legolas étaient des gens d'une de ses vies antérieures, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne lui manquaient pas, elle avait tenté de rencontrer des hommes, de tomber amoureuse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était pas attirée par eux et la simple idée qu'ils l'embrassent était repoussante. Elle berçait Teddy et se revoyait faire la même chose à son fils, à son Legolas, elle aimait Teddy, il était son fils adoptif depuis la mort d'Andromeda qui s'était sacrifiée pour protéger son petit fils des mangemorts, néanmoins Alstraoemeria ne se sentait pas complète. Une chose qui la frustrait vu qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à une nuit.

  


Après une longue journée où elle s'était occupée de Teddy, passée du temps avec sa famille et avait travaillé sur des projets de loi voulant les proposer au Magenmagot. Après la guerre et la capture des mangemorts, Alstraoemeria avait choisi de prendre son titre de Lady Potter et de Lady Black, et elle faisait son mieux depuis pour améliorer le monde sorcier, voulant que les 'créatures magiques' aient les mêmes droits que les sorciers, elle avait pensé à devenir une auror comme elle avait dit lorsqu'elle avait eu quinze ans, mais elle avait abandonné l'idée. Si Alstraoemeria était capable de se battre et qu'elle le ferait volontiers pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, elle en avait assez, elle avait eu besoin de souffler, de vivre tranquillement et puis l'idée de travailler pour le gouvernement n'avait pas été attrayante. Alstraoemeria s'était donc couchée en espérant trouver le sommeil, ou en tout cas en priant pour éviter les cauchemars, elle en faisait beaucoup malheureusement, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle allait voir, pas du tout même. Elle était dans une salle blanche et elle sentait une énorme puissance mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'était le couple devant elle. Elle ne les avait jamais rencontré, pas dans son souvenir en tout cas, néanmoins elle savait qui ils étaient, les Valars. Dans un instinct de son autre vie, elle s'agenouilla devant eux, les yeux baissés ne rencontrant pas leurs regards.

" _Relève-toi Alstraoemeria Vertefeuille, reine de Vert-Bois-le-Grand, femme du roi Thranduil et mère de Legolas, et reine des Elfes. Devenue Alstraoemeria Potter, fille de James et Lily Potter, la Sauveuse du monde sorcier,  Lady Potter-Black, mère d'Edward John Lupin."_ dit la femme Valar " _C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer mon enfant, je suis Vaïrë."_

" _Que puis-je faire pour vous Lady Vaïrë ?"_ demanda Alstraoemeria répondant sans y faire attention en sindarin, le langage elfique, se relevant comme demandé mais gardant une attitude respectueuse.

" _Nous souhaitons te renvoyer en Arda, à ta famille. J'ai décidé de te donner une nouvelle chance il y a plusieurs années afin que tu puisses prouver ta valeur, prouver que tu puisses retourner à ta famille, ta mort a changé ton mari. Thranduil est devenu froid, dur et distant, il rejette le monde et si il aime son peuple et son fils, il ne le montre pas. Il a renoncé à ses émotions et cela lui nuit, cela nuit à votre fils, cela nuit aussi à votre peuple mais aussi au reste d'Arda."_ intervint le Valar, le mari de Vaïrë, Namo aussi connu sous le nom de Mandos. 

Vaïrë était connue comme la Fileuse, celle qui tissait des tapisseries qui racontaient l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, l'épouse de Namo, le Valar qui gardait les âmes des morts, qui les jugeait aussi suivant la volonté d'Eru, le créateur. Elle avait les cheveux blancs au contraire de Namo qui avait des cheveux ébènes. Vaïrë avait aussi une apparence douce tandis que son mari était plus sévère mais Namo était celui qui jugeait donc c'était attendu, son rôle n'était pas évident.

" _Je pourrais retrouver mon mari et mon fils ?"_ demanda émue Alstraoemeria " _Mais pourquoi aurais-je ce droit ? Et qu'arrivera-t-il à mon fils, Teddy, et au reste de ma famille ?"_

Alstraoemeria aimait celui qui avait été son mari et elle ne se voyait pas aimer un autre homme, son fils aîné lui manquait cruellement aussi ainsi que son peuple et le reste de la Terre du Milieu, elle y avait vécu si longtemps, mais elle avait aussi un fils dans ce monde là, elle avait une sœur dans la personne d'Hermione, et elle avait également des frères via Neville, Fred et George. Elle n'imaginait pas non plus sa vie sans Luna qui était entre une fille et une petite sœur, et Lavande Brown était devenue une très bonne amie tout comme Lee Jordan. Elle connaissait Hermione depuis leurs onze ans et elles n'avaient que l'autre vu qu'Alstraoemeria avait perdu ses parents à ses quinze mois et qu'Hermione avait effacé les souvenirs de ses parents d'elle il y a quelques années, mais même avant cet évènement elle s'était éloignée d'eux, et ce depuis son entrée à Poudlard.  Au contraire Alstraoemeria et Ron étaient devenus ceux sur qui elle pouvait compter en toute circonstance, un fait qui s'était amplifié après la mort de Ron à la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait été tué par un mangemort, Ethan Rosier, le frère d'Evan Rosier, Ron avait réussi à l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe mais ça n'avait pas été d'un grand réconfort pour ceux qui venaient de le perdre. Ils avaient réussi à s'en remettre, plus ou moins en tout cas, néanmoins il leur manquait toujours. 

Elle avait déjà été proche de Fred et George avant la bataille finale, elle les connaissait depuis des années après tout, ils avaient joué au Quidditch ensemble et elle avait toujours réussi à les différencier, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre. Après la bataille, où Fred avait été très gravement blessé, les jumeaux étaient venus vivre avec elle et Hermione à Grimmauld, ils n'avaient pas pu continuer à vivre au  _Terrier_ , pas avec l'absence de leur petit frère et avec le comportement de leur mère, elle alternait entre les rejeter, les critiquer mais aussi les couver et tout cela était insupportable pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient essayé parce que malgré tout ils aimaient leur mère mais c'était devenu insupportable très rapidement. Avec eux était venu Lee Jordan leur meilleur ami et le petit-ami de George depuis plusieurs années, la révélation de cette relation avait fait exploser Molly Weasley un an plus tôt et depuis les jumeaux ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Elle avait parlé avec Lee Jordan à Poudlard mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches, une situation similaire à Lavande d'ailleurs, quoique pour la brune elles avaient moins d'excuses, Alstraoemeria, Hermione et Lavande avaient partagé un dortoir pendant des années, mais elles avaient eu des centres d'intérêts différents, des caractères différents, si elles ne se détestaient pas elles ne se connaissaient pas non plus très bien, la guerre avait changé ça. Lavande s'était battue aux côtés de Neville pour défendre les plus jeunes durant leur septième année à Poudlard, l'année où Severus Rogue avait été directeur et les Carrows des professeurs, elle avait mûri durant cette année, plus autant intéressée par la mode, la divination et les garçons. Lavande avait été gravement blessée par Fenrir Greyback durant la bataille et si elle avait survécu elle en portait les marques, Hermione avait tué Greyback sauvant Lavande mais au début la brune n'avait pas apprécié, pensant que mourir aurait été préférable. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre, le fait que Neville lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait avec ou sans les cicatrices qui traversaient son visage avait aidé, tout comme le fait que les autres occupants de la maison ne la traitaient pas avec horreur ou pitié. Dorénavant Lavande portait ses cicatrices avec fierté. 

Alstraoemeria ne se voyait pas abandonner sa famille et certainement pas Teddy, même pour retrouver l'ancienne et même si ça lui déchirait le cœur. 

" _Tu pourras retrouver ton mari, ton fils et ton peuple. Ce droit t'est accordé parce que tu as prouvé ta valeur et ta droiture, tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ton monde, tu as protégé les sorciers tout comme ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, tu as repoussé la tentation de fuir ou d'abandonner, pourtant tu aurais pu après tout ce que tu avais perdu. Et lorsque tu as eu accès au pouvoir des trois Reliques, à la puissante baguette, à la bague permettant de parler aux morts et à la cape pouvant dissimuler, tu n'en as pas profité, tu as choisis de l'abandonner."_ expliqua de sa voix grave Namo " _La Terre du Milieu approche d'une période de noirceur, les ténèbres reviennent et seront difficiles à repousser, tu seras avec ta famille mais tu seras aussi une reine qui devra se battre pour protéger son peuple. Tu connaîtras la souffrance, la mort et la tristesse, tout ne sera pas joie."_

 _"Tu n'es pas obligée d'abandonner la famille que tu as crée dans cet autre monde, Alstraoemeria si cela est ton souhait ils pourront aussi faire le voyage avec toi mais il y aura un prix à payer pour qu'ils aient puissent devenir des elfes. La magie qui fait de vous des sorciers."_ continua Vaïrë.

" _Teddy perdrait aussi sa magie ?"_ demanda de suite Alstraoemeria, abandonner sa magie, elle n'était pas sûre mais si c'était pour retrouver son fils et son mari elle pouvait faire le sacrifice, néanmoins elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait demander ça de ses amis, à part pour Hermione ils avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient des sorciers et ça voulait aussi dire abandonner tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Mais surtout pouvait-elle faire ça à son fils ? Teddy était un jeune enfant, un qui ne comprendrait pas entièrement ce qu'elle lui demanderait, si elle le lui demandait, et plus que ça il était un métamorphomage, magie était une part entière de lui, une part qu'il tenait de sa mère biologique. Pouvait-elle lui prendre ça ?

" _Vous ne perdriez pas entièrement votre magie."_ concéda Vaïrë après un instant de discussion avec son mari, bien qu'Alstraoemeria n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils avaient dit. " _Vous ne serez en revanche plus capable de faire autant que ce dont vous êtes capables dans ce monde-ci. Ton jeune fils garderait son don de changer son apparence et si vous avez le don de vous changer en animal vous pourrez le garder également. Comme je l'ai dit vous ne perdrez pas tout vos pouvoirs mais vous ne pourrez plus changer la nature des choses, ou lancer des attaques aussi puissantes. Vous serez simplement des elfes avec quelques dons, mais pas des elfes sorciers. Vos dons individuels, comme la capacité de voir l'avenir de la jeune Luna, ou le don avec les plantes de Neville cela restera. C'est une partie d'eux même."_

" _Combien de temps ai-je avant de devoir vous donner une réponse ?"_ questionna avec hésitation Alstraoemeria, elle avait parfaitement conscience du don que faisait les Valars et ne voulait pas les offenser mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre la décision comme ça, pas pour elle et encore moins pour ses proches.

" _Nous reviendrons te voir dans un rêve dans une semaine, sept jours, et si tu n'as pas de réponse alors nous ne reviendrons pas et tu resteras dans ce monde avec tes amis et ton fils._ " trancha Namo.

" _Je vous remercie pour la chance que vous me proposez et le temps que vous m'accordez pour y réfléchir."_ s'inclina Alstraoemeria.

Ils ne lui répondirent pas et elle se sentit se réveiller, il était presque le matin, elle se leva et une fois sa famille debout, et Teddy dans ses bras, elle commença à leur raconter son rêve.

 

 


	2. Choix

"Tu as toujours un don pour t'attirer des ennuis." soupira Hermione lorsqu'Alstra leur parla le lendemain matin, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve, tout en leur expliquant que non ce n'était pas simplement un rêve mais plutôt une vision. 

"Tu vas partir ?" demanda Lavande un air inquiet sur le visage mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'Alstra n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

"J'en ai envie." reconnu Alstra. "Je ne veux pas vous laisser, qu'on soit clair, vous êtes ma famille mais une partie de moi est comme attirée ailleurs, je vois le visage de Thranduil et celui de Legolas, l'enfant qu'il était tout comme l'homme qu'il est devenu en mon absence.... C'est comme s'il me manquait un membre. Je ne sais pas comment mieux l'expliquer."

"Et tu es sûre que ces deux personnes sont dignes de confiance ?" questionna Lee intrigué, aucun d'entre eux n'était pas particulièrement confiant, Alstra pas plus ou moins que les autres, cependant là elle ne semblait pas du tout douté leurs paroles, c'était plutôt étrange. 

"Les Valars, je comprends tes doutes, vos doutes même, mais oui je suis certaine. C'était comme si en leur présence je me rappelais entièrement de mon autre vie, ainsi que de ma proximité avec la nature même. Je sentais leur puissance, si étrange mais aussi familière. Je me rappelais aussi du temps que j'ai passé dans les Hall de Mandos, lorsqu'ai j'ai été jugé par Namo... On ne peut pas tromper ça." affirma Alstra, ses yeux émeraudes montrant bien qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait foi en sa vision, en ces Valars.

"Donc on abandonne notre magie et à la place on sera quoi ? Des Malefoy 2.0 ?" demanda Fred en haussant un sourcil, un sourire sur le visage, qui grandit bien que ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent en voyant la surprise dans les yeux de celle qui était depuis longtemps sa petite sœur. Il échangea un rapide regard avec son jumeau, lisant la même haine envers les Dursley dans les yeux de George, cette famille avait fait plus que souffrir Alstraomeria, ils l'avaient brisé et aujourd'hui encore ils pouvaient y voir les traces. Une chose qui était insuportable pour eux, ils devaient d'ailleurs se contrôler souvent pour ne pas traquer et faire payer Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

"Ne soit pas idiote Alstra, bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi." dit fermement Neville, son regard déterminé et sincère croisant sans hésiter celui de celle qu'il voyait comme une sœur. Ils n'avaient qu'un jour d'écart et étaient très proches, encore plus depuis le jour où ils avaient appris qu'Alstra aurait du être placée chez les Londubat et donc qu'ils auraient du grandir ensemble. Ils avaient déjà été proches avant ça, mais ça les avait encore plus rapproché, ils étaient différents et n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts c'était vrai mais ils étaient complémentaires et l'autre semblait indispensable. C'était un peu la même chose entre Alstra et Hermione. 

"On est une famille non ?" pointa Lavande, même si sa voix était un peu hésitante. 

"Oui, vous êtes ma famille." acquiesça Alstra, un sourire empli de tendresse à la direction du groupe en face d'elle, même si tous n'avaient pas parlé, elle voyait dans leurs expressions qu'ils étaient tous d'accord. "Mais vous êtes sûrs de vous ? C'est un énorme changement, et un sans retour. Vous changerez de monde et certains d'entre vous avez de la famille ici. Vous avez construit vos vies ici. Arda, la Terre du Milieu, c'est très différent, au niveau culturel, mais aussi au niveau technologique, enfin à tous les niveaux réellement. Il y a du danger, des créatures qui sont très dangereuses et cruelles."

"Oui, parce qu'on est tellement en sécurité ici." pointa Lee, sarcastique. 

"Alstra, tu as aussi construit une vie ici. Pourquoi es-tu prête à la quitter ? Uniquement pour le mari et le fils que tu avais dans une vie antérieure ?" demanda Hermione, sérieuse et attentive, observant avec intensité la femme qu'elle considérait comme une sœur depuis l'année de leur rencontre. Au fil des années elles avaient changé, grandi bien sûr mais c'était allé plus loin, ce qui était logique vu ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Hermione était plus dure qu'elle aurait pensé un jour l'être à onze ans, Alstra était plus méfiante aussi mais une chose qui n'avait pas changé c'était le désir d'Alstra d'avoir une famille, d'être aimée pour elle.

"En partie oui." acquiesça Alstra, elle était honnête, elle n'allait pas mentir à ses amis, à sa famille et certainement pas sur un sujet aussi important et sérieux. "Je le nie pas, ils me manquent énormément, les rêves n'ont pas aidé mais même avant c'était difficile. Je sais que ce n'était pas parfait, Thranduil pouvait être difficile et je ne suis ni parfaite ni facile à vivre non plus, on se disputait souvent, sans compter qu'en tant que reine j'avais un tas de responsabilités et ça m'épuisait. Et vous connaissez mon amour pour la politique. Mais je sentais que je faisais une différence, que j'aidais les gens donc ça valait le coup, ça valait toutes les heures de travail, de discussion et de séparation avec Thranduil, parce qu'il avait aussi beaucoup de travail de son côté. Je n'ai jamais voulu être reine ou être dans une position de pouvoir, même si je n'ai visiblement guère le choix qu'importe la vie dans laquelle je suis, mais j'étais quand même heureuse en tant que reine, j'avais un mari qui m'adorais et que j'aimais également, et un adorable fils.

Je suis bien ici, j'ai Teddy et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui, ou sans vous. Vous êtes bien plus que mes amis, vous êtes aussi ma famille... On a traversé énormément ensemble et je vous suis bien plus reconnaissante que ce que vous imaginez...."

"Mais tu n'es pas heureuse ici." conclut Hermione.

"Non." avoua Alstra, rencontrant leurs regards, le sien désolé et un peu honteux mais aussi déterminé. "Je n'en peux plus des regards, de la presse, des questions incessantes, des jugements, des attaques... La communauté magique est tellement corrompue, les guerres n'ont pas aidé je le sais et peut-être qu'un jour les choses seront vraiment mieux, mais je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que ça se produise et puis je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Pas avec Teddy. On sait tous que le gouvernement veut placer des lois plus strictes sur ceux qu'ils considèrent faire partie des créatures magiques et Greyback leur a offert bien trop d'arguments. Ils sont prudents mais il y aura des lois plus restrictives et ce rapidement, même s'ils font attention à cause d'Hermione, de Neville et de moi. J'ai peur pour mon fils, j'ai peur qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate et j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je sais que dans la Terre du Milieu il y aura des dangers, il y aura des combats, surtout avec les orques et les gobelins, ces derniers étant très différents de ceux qu'on connaît ici, tout ne sera pas parfait mais au moins je ne serai pas connue pour être devenue une orpheline, au moins là-bas on ne cherchera pas en permanence à me voir comme une mage noire."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." pointa Fred après un moment de silence, où ils avaient tous absorbé les paroles de leur amie, de leur sœur, ils ne pouvaient pas nier, c'était vrai, tout ce qu'elle avait dit sur leur monde était juste.

"Laquelle ?" demanda Alstra, soudainement fatiguée, observant Fred qui avait placé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui était assise devant lui, et qui lui prenait la main également. Un mouvement simple, naturel, mais qui prouvait une grande intimité, une grande tendresse, une qu'elle voulait pour elle aussi. Quelqu'un qui la serrerait dans ses bras, qui la réconforterait après ses cauchemars, qui serait là pour elle sans s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit forte en permanence.

"Est ce qu'on sera des Malefoy 2.0 ?" répéta Fred. "Grand, blond, arrogant..."

"Thranduil est certainement grand, il peut aussi être arrogant et il est blond, mais il n'est pas comme les Malefoy et si vous voulez être qui vous êtes maintenant, alors vous pouvez. Je ne vous demanderai jamais de changer pour moi, certainement pas alors que vous demander de venir avec moi est si horriblement égoïste de ma part." répondit Alstra, la gorge serrée. 

"Tu ne nous as rien de demandé Alstra, tu nous as dit que tu voulais partir et on t'a dit qu'on venait avec toi." répondit George. 

"C'est vrai que ce sera différent et dangereux aussi mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera horrible, loin de là même." pointa Lee soutenant son mari de trois mois.

"Et puis tu oublis que si la vie n'est pas géniale pour toi, elle ne l'est pas non plus pour nous. On tient bon parce qu'on est, pour la plupart, des griffondor et qu'on est têtus et obstinés, parce qu'on est ensemble. Mais si tu pars, pourquoi on ne te suivrait pas ?" demanda Neville. 

"Nous sommes une famille, un peu étrange certes mais une famille quand même, et on a chacun un rôle dans cette famille et tu es notre pilier tout comme Teddy est notre cœur." ajouta Luna. "Notre bonheur nous attend en Arda."

"Je vous suis." acquiesça Lavande. "Il n'y a rien qui me retient ici à part vous tous."

Les paroles de Lavande pouvaient être appliquées à tout le groupe, l'histoire d'Alstra était connue, Hermione avait fait oublier à ses parents qu'elle existait, l'histoire des parents était également connue et sa grand-mère était morte quelques mois après la bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Frank et Alice, tués par Rodolphus Lestrange après la bataille avait été un coup dur pour les deux Londubat mais ça avait brisé le cœur d'Augusta qui en était morte. Les jumeaux Weasley ne parlaient plus à leur famille depuis la révélation que George et Lee étaient ensembles et heureux de l'être, Ginny avait fait une crise, de même que leur mère, leur père avait simplement choisi de s'incliner devant sa femme comme d'habitude tandis que Percy hésitant à présent qu'il était à nouveau un membre de la famille n'avait rien osé dire. Charlie ne partageait pas ce point de vue, soutenant ses petits frères mais comme il vivait en Roumanie, son soutien était minime, tandis que Bill et Fleur étaient surtout heureux d'attendre un enfant et ignoraient un peu le reste des Weasley. Le père de Luna étaient mort en Azkaban avant la bataille de Poudlard, il n'y était pas resté longtemps mais il n'avait pas tenu le coup face aux détraqueurs et leurs pouvoirs, pas avec son cœur qui était déjà brisé dû à la mort de sa femme Pandora et son sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de sa fille. Le père de Lavande était mort à la bataille de Poudlard, il était venu dans l'espoir de protéger sa fille, quand à sa mère après avoir vu le visage de sa fille unique, elle l'avait laissé à l'hôpital et était parti s'installer au Sud de la France. Lee était un né-moldu et au fil des années il s'était éloigné de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus ou moins des étrangers pour lui. 

Luna avait raison, ils étaient une famille, aussi étrange qu'ils puissent être ça n'avait jamais compté pour eux, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres et après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, c'était le plus important. 

"Vous voulez vraiment venir avec moi ?" souffla Alstra, elle ne s'était pas laissé espérer, après tout c'était tellement fou comme idée, comment pourraient-ils penser à accepter ? 

"Oui." ils répondirent tous en chœur, un sourire tendre sur le visage en observant Alstra, leur amie était une des femmes les plus fortes qu'ils connaissaient mais elle était aussi fragile et vulnérable, mais uniquement avec ceux en qui elle avait confiance et savoir qu'ils étaient dans cette catégorie, les seuls probablement, c'était toujours agréable. Savoir à quel point elle leur faisait confiance, ça n'avait pas de prix pour eux. 

"Bon tu as dis qu'ils reviendraient te voir dans une semaine, j'ignore quelles affaires on pourra prendre avec nous mais autant être prêt." déclara Hermione qui semblait prête à tout. Ils étaient décidés et il fallait à présent préparer leurs affaires pour un voyage sans retour prévu, ainsi que mettre leurs affaires en ordre pour ici, il y avait beaucoup à faire, beaucoup à planifier et si la brune n'était pas aussi fine stratège que leur ami disparu, que Ron, faire des listes était sa spécialité.

Ils allaient en Terre du Milieu.


End file.
